Jia-Yi
Jia-Yi, also known as Switch, is a young mutant teenager who possesses the power to travel through time. She serves as the key to executing David Haller's plan. Biography ''Legion Jia-Yi was listening to "Lessons in Time Travel" instructional tapes when she happens upon a cryptic flyer and sees that they're searching for a time traveler, so she solves a series of clues like using her time-travel skills to go back in time and catch something she missed at one point - and ends up following a bus full of happy hippie revelers down an alley. Entering a glowing glass door Jia was faced with racks of clothes and a stern woman behind a counter that kept moving away every time she approached. Once she shouted out "Salmon", though the hippies start to sing, and she was given a new outfit and led down a transparent tunnel, through offices and canyons and seas, until she reached a pregnant girl who told her "she was just in time". Jia was led through a commune filled with hippies smoking hookahs,while a mysterious blue liquid flowed and bubbled in nearby tubes. The girl than introduced Jia to the "alchemist" named Squirrel, who gave her the new name of "Switch". Jia was then left in an empty room for hours but Jia used her powers to speed up time when she was then introduced Lenny. Switch asked if this place was a cult, and Lenny proudly replied, that it indeed was and wanted to see proof of Switch's time-travel abilities. However, Switch told her she would only prove it to "him". Switch was taken to a cave, where a David greeted her and offered her some tea. David explained that he built all of this with his mind to help people with their pain. To demonstrate, he had Switch visualize her bedroom in her mind, and then zap them both there instantly. He shared his past on how he was adopted, and a monster lived in his head and haunted him for years but assured her he was "better now". Switch proceeded to then ask him why he needed a time traveler, and he showed her a flash of Syd. Switch asked if this was simply a romantic problem but David claimed it was a bit more complicated than that. Suddenly Division 3 burst in, guns blazing. With Kerry chopping David’s arm off with a katana blade. He was still able to use his powers to destroy all of the invaders until a gunshot wound opened in his chest, courtesy of Syd killing him. Switch then used her powers of time travel to get away, though, and walked down a hallway where she considered how far she should go back to ensure David survived - but her instructional tapes warned her against going back too far, or she "risked waking the demon". Settling for an hour Switch raced back to her meeting with Lenny, and tried to warn David that bad people were on the way. David however claimed he would sense them, but tells him he did not last time revealing to him that she had time traveled. When Division 3 attacked again This time, David teleported them inside the commune, where hippies are battling Division 3 soldiers as Amahl Farouk pursued them. David used his powers to kill the soldiers, but was once again shot by Syd. Forcing Switch to head back in time again, this time two hours back. However this time she was intercepted by Farouk who brought her to the Astral Plane. As the two discussed her motives for helping David, Switch used her powers to escape Farouk. When the Division 3 attempt happened again this time they found the whole Commune was teleported away. Character traits ''To be added Powers and Abilities *'Time Travel:' Switch possesses the power to go back and revisit a previous point in time. She can from a few mere minutes to hours before an encounter. She can also speed up time allowing events to happen faster from her perception. When going back in time Switch powers activate a doorway which takes her to a hall displaying how long she can go back. Weaknesses *'Length:' Switch can not go too far back or forward in time. *'Limitations:' Switch can only go back in time a certain amount for; if she travels to often she risk awakening a terrifying creature. Relationships *David Haller - Ally. Appearances/Actors *Legion (1 TV series) **''Legion'' (First appearance) - Lauren Tsai Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Switch appears to be an original character to the show. Gallery ''Legion'' 796F0F99-D218-4582-A34D-9BFF409CBEDE.jpeg Category:Legion characters Category:Mutants